


I Will Remember You

by FrostedEJ



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Angst with an eventually Happy Ending cause reunited?, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: With old age, your body doesn't heal as fast as it use to.





	

At first all he could hear was screaming. Till he realized he was the one screaming. He ran forward and did his best to stop the bleeding...but there was so much...way too much. 

'I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories.' 

'Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one.'

"Leonard..." 

"NO! C'mon Spock! Fight it!" 

"Leonard, we are old. You are 135 years... I am only slightly younger...I will not heal in time." 

'I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories.' 

'I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard.'

"He's gone Leo..." Nyota spoke softly, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. 

'But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories.'

'I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light.' 

"No...no..." Leonard shakily leaned against her, while Pavel, the Sulu's, Scotty, Jim, Carol, Chapel, and M'Benga huddled around their friend. Soon he fell asleep. Carefully, with the others surrounding him, Pavel gingerly lifted the older man and carried him to bed. 

'And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories.'

'And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories.' 

5 years later, Keenser, Scotty, and McCoy followed in a transporter accident, 2 more and Nyota, Carol, and Christine in a fire. 1 more year, Jim and M'Benga within a month of one another via heart attacks. Pavel passed 20 after M'Benga.   
And so they were united once again.   
As a crew.   
As Friends.   
As a Family.


End file.
